rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lily, sometimes referred to as 'Yuri '''by Kris, is a character in Rails of Highland Valley. She has a travel partner named Marie. Bio Lily is a friendly engine. She is very agile, and like Lilim, she is sometimes conceited about her passenger work. Her favorite assignments include the Richmond Limited, the Pennsylvanian, the Capitol Limited, and the Lake Shore Limited. She also helps Lilim with her excursions sometimes. Whenever Lily is not working, she likes hanging out with her friends at the shed, including her boyfriend Nicholas. She also enjoys practicing with drills, playing Eight Marbles, reading books (especially the Takayama Eiko novel series), and making episodes for her private slideshow train series, Rails of Meadow Hill. Despite her relationship with Nicholas, she sometimes enjoys teasing him, which can often irritate him. She even drills bad engines if they misbehave. In Right of Way, she and Lilim teased Nicholas and Jordan about not getting right of way. She later kicked Dave and Larry out of the yard along with the others for messing with Nicholas. In Hungry Pumpkin, she hired Jordan to try his "hands" at working at her "restaurant", but she fired him after contagious screw ups. In Lily vs. Lilie, she beat Lilie in quiz game to see who was the real Lily. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, she had an accident with Mr. Edwards' car at a railroad crossing, and was mistakenly "sued" for it (Dora and Mike's Misadventure reveals that Caillou and Dora caused the events off screen). Nicholas served as her "lawyer" and won. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, while Nicholas and Will were packed with extra jobs, Lily took the Southwest Chief to Los Angeles and worked around California before taking the California Zephyr back to Chicago and returning to Highland Valley. Upon her return, she enjoyed a day off with Nicholas, Will, and Zach. In Change of Plans, she did an excursion to New Jersey with Shawn, Lilim, Michael, and Marie. Later in The Haunting from Canada, she teased Nicholas over his freak out before she and the others freaked out themselves. In Will's Revenge on Adam, she confronted Adam along with Marie, Kerry, and Tiffany after he threw trash on Will. She later confronted Arika alongside Benjamin and another P42 for messing with her travel partner Marie. One day, she ran over Dora the fake controller as payback for trying to ground her and her friends, so Mr. Edwards later gave her a day off as a reward. In Difficult Planning, she was excited about what Nicholas got her for Christmas. She kissed him to show appreciation. Later on in Cameron Tricks His Friends, she and Lilim were assigned to take an excursion to Chicago (where Lily would take the Cardinal to Washington D.C. later on). She overtook Cameron on the way out and teased him about it. In Tale of a J Class, she teased Nicholas after waking him up, which annoyed him and caused him to lash out at her. But after Nicholas' visit with Barry in Roanoke, he felt bad about his argument with her and apologized. Lily gladly accepted his apology and they did an excursion together. In Sleepover, she, Marie, and Lilim had a sleepover at Highland Valley, which drove Nicholas crazy. In Substitute Boss, she, Parker, and Anette took the Mr. Edwards to Richmond with the Richmond Limited. In Worries and Wonders, she helped rescue Nicholas from a snowdrift. After Nicholas was free, she did her best to get him back home safely. Later on, she was recognized for her heroic actions. She is voiced by VoiceForge Kayla. Basis Lily is an Amtrak P42DC with the number 190. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time ''(cameo) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie * Troublesome Cars (mentioned) * Dave Screws up Twice * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (does not speak) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Lily the Amtrak P42DC runs over and kills Dora the fake controller * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure (does not speak) * Sleepover * Behind the Screens Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog Trivia * She is named after the Eight Marbles character with the same name (who is also the main protagonist of Takayama Eiko), as well as Youtube user Kennywood Girl 1993. * She is Nicholas' girlfriend in the series. * She is the first Amtrak locomotive to be named in the series as well as the first female character. * Her number is one digit above the former Big Game locomotive (189). * She shares the same model as Elsa from Rails of Meadow Hill, Flippy from Philadelphia Rail Adventures, and Peach from Rails of the Mojave. * She also shares the same number as Zane and Nyou (MILW Number) from Tales on Springfield Railroad and Kate from VicRailz. * Her model was inspired by some of the creator's catches of her leading the Northeast Regional, as well as Houston Rail Productions' catch of her leading the Silver Meteor in Folkston, GA. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Amtrak Category:GE Locomotives Category:Eight Marbles Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters with partners Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Characters with non-insulting nicknames Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Victims of impersonation Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Youtube users Category:Theodore Tugboat characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Victims of trailing behind bad characters Category:Takayama Eiko characters Category:TUGS Characters Category:Rails of Hoenn Region characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:P42DCs Category:Annoying characters Category:Tales on Industrial Branch characters Category:Characters that likes MLP Category:Houston Rail Stories characters